Fiber Wire
The Fiber Wire can be considered Agent 47's trademark tool, and is the most efficient and discrete method of silently strangling a mark. History The Fiber Wire (a type of garrote) has been featured in every Hitman game thus far and has for that reason become Agent 47's trademark weapon along with the Silverballer. Numerous targets have been laid to rest in this manner, which clearly shows Mr. 47's silent and deadly ability to get in close enough to a target and permanently silence them, in an area where they considered themselves perfectly safe. At some point, the true hitman makes an attempt at trying to apply and understand the mechanics behind such an efficient tool, but this is only a suggestion for the most skilled assassin not afraid of such a stealthy tool. The Fiber Wire is also one of 47's few weapons that will not be taken by most guards or set off metal detectors, thus it can be used on many missions where the use of weapons is limited. Description The fiber wire consists of a strand of a non-metallic wire, complete with handles, allowing Agent 47 to apply all of his strength into pulling the wire tightly around the victim's neck, effectively crushing the victim's windpipe. This eliminates any chance of a possible sound being released by the victim. The most obvious requirement is you must quietly approach from behind to apply this deadly technique. Once in Agent 47's grasp, death is certain. However this weapon will be completly undetectable upon metal detectors giving Agent 47 an element of suprise and alows him to get close and person before laying his victims to rest. Use Strangulation leaves no blood, which is wonderful for an assassin, as it leaves less traceable evidence, making cleanup unnecessary. Also, strangulation is applied because of its effectiveness. A truly skilled hitman does not want the entire area made aware of the killing as it is taking place, so when the opportunity to strangle a target presents itself, it is skillfully applied. A target can be strangled as his guards simply patrol in the next room. Mr. 47, upon seeing a potential target, removes the Fiber Wire from his signature black suit and rotates the handles in order to tighten the wire. Once done, Mr. 47 slowly and silently approaches as death itself, the unaware victim is still ignorant to the approaching danger at their rear. He continues with whatever activities has occupied his attention, until suddenly the cold wire is being slipped around his neck. To ensure a firm grip is applied in keeping the victim from escaping, 47 overlaps the handles then pulls back. This tightens the wire, which cuts deeply into the neck, severely constricting the victim's trachea and also supply of oxygenated blood to the brain through the carotid artery causing unconsciousness and death in a very short timescale. Occasionally, Agent 47 will turn around and lean forward, pulling the target onto his back and ensuring an even tighter grip. In Absolution, 47 is able to drag dead victims with the fiber wire by their necks immediately after garroting them. This can also be done with other ligatures like the power cord and the measuring tape. Trivia Tips * It usually takes about 6–9 seconds to fully strangle a person in Blood money, so keep that in mind when you're short on time and you need to make a kill fast. But if the victim is strangled on stairs or in a very compact place, 47 will break the targets neck, the strangle takes only about half a second. * You can strangle anybody as long as you are behind them, they are standing up, sitting down, or even crouching, and they are not at a lower elevation than you (such as a ramp or incline) but if they are slightly higher than you it will still work, as it will when 47 is positioned in the hatch of an elevator with his victim below him. This method is also an effective way to hide bodies. * If a person sees you sneaking up on them with the Fiber Wire they will panic and run away to alert the guards or if they are a guard themselves, they will open fire on you which will attract more guards. Occasionally, you may be able to snag an escaping intended victim with the wire by running after them and using it from behind them. * It is possible to attempt to kill someone with the Fiber Wire even if you begin in front of them. This tends to be as a sort of desperate last resort as 47's cover is usually blown. The trick is to run very close to the enemy and start circling them. This will confuse them and get them turning in different directions. Keep the Fiber Wire tightened at all times. When you end up behind them, release for the kill. * In Blood Money if you turn off the simple strangle feature, 47 will stand up while using fiber wire. * If you strangle someone while on top of the elevator, their bodies will be pulled up, but anything they carry will drop on the ground. Also, you don't need to hit "fire button", the game will let you use action key to perform the kill. * In Absolution, 47 is able to choke targets into unconsciousness or break their necks with his bare hands without using the fiber wire, however, fiber wire is much quicker and much more quiet than choking. There are also other garrote weapons besides the fiber wire, such as the power cord and the measuring tape. Killing your target using this weapon will give 47 the "Signature kill" and a little more points. * In Blood Money, the Fiber Wire is the only melee weapon that can't be dropped, and in Absolution, the Fiber wire counts as a stand-alone melee weapon, in most of the game, you can't replace it. * In the mission Traditions of the Trade (Hitman Contracts), if Agent 47 attempts to kill Fritz Fuchs with Fiber Wire while he is swimming in the pool, 47 will rather drown him in the pool water. * In Codename 47, Silent Assassin and Contracts, unholstering fiber wire in sight of bystanders will make them alert and run to enemies. Enemies will shoot at 47 if they see him with fiber wire. In Blood Money and Absolution, however, 47 can carry the Fiber Wire around in the open without attracting attention. Gallery Fibre Wire (makeshift).jpg|The Fibre Wire as seen in Hitman: Codename 47. fibrewire.jpg Hitmanbm12.jpg|Mr. 47 prepares to strangle the captain. FiberWire.jpg Fibre Wire.jpg|The Fiber Wire in Blood Money Fiber_Wire.png|Fiber Wire in Absolution. es:Cable_de_fibra Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin weapons Category:Hitman: Contracts weapons Category:Hitman: Codename 47 weapons Category:Melee weapons Category:Hitman: Absolution weapons